


Should I?

by CrossRoads (Writing_in_silence)



Category: Unknown series
Genre: Other, fastfood fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/CrossRoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is all a matter of choice. Whether to say goodnight, or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I?

It's all a matter of choices, she tells herself as she watched her companion go about with work. Choices, choices. She grumbled under her breath, leaning back against the pleather seat. She looked at the clock. 

9:30 pm

Time for them to go lay in bed, just talk about mundane topics til they fall to the dreamscape. She's afraid that this time, it's not the case. She had entered an argument with her companion, heated as it is. Massaging her temples, she glanced at her companion. Brows furrowed as she finished her paperwork. 

Don't make her test her patience. She thought to herself, she can,t exactly voice it out, everything she says will come out wrong after all. She let out another heavy sigh, deliberately capturing her housemate's attention. Cold, blue eyes locked on to her hazel ones as they stared at each other.

It was like everytime they sparred outside, keeping their eyes locked on each other's as they gathered their bearings. 

Maybe it was a spar, a spar of wills? She has no idea, but she kept staring back, not giving in to the intense wave of conflicting emotions in her companion's eyes. 

9:45 pm

Not bad, she thought. She straightened her posture, lacing her fingers together, attempting to show dominance in some way. Her companion merely stared. 

This was getting difficult, she never saw any sign of surrender in the other person's eyes. Well, what can one expect from competitive people? 

"Well?" she did not just open her mouth. Her eyes widened in reaction to how her voice sounded that moment. It sounded tired, like she ran the long mile. To be fair, she is tired, tired of the routine the two of them had created, the routine of hurting and getting hurt in return. It's unhealthy as one of her colleagues once said.

But unhealthy is her thing. She is in an unhealthy relationship with life in general. Now, where was she? Ah yes, anticipating her partner's response.

"It...I didn't mean it." her companion mumbled, cautiously averting their gaze. She quirked a brow, standing up and walking toward her companion. The sound of her shoes reverberated through the study, she got down on one knee, placing her hand on her partner's leg. "I don't know what to say..." she heard her partner's gasp, she can tell that this normally stoic person is about to cry. 

Cute...wait, not now.

She reached her arms out, enveloping her companion in a tight embrace. "You...well, I can let you go." her partner said between gasps as she tried to stop the tears from falling. 

9:50 pm...almost time for bed.

She thought about it, how tempting it is to just let go and leave, how it would be beneficial, they have nothing. They are not friends, or lovers, merely companions in this lone house at the end of the street.

But something...good God, something is making her stay. No matter how much she wants to go, no matter how she needs to leave, she can't leave. Threading her fingers through her companion's hair, she whispered words of comfort. 

"I won't leave...I'm with you, no matter what. 

I'm on your side."

10:00

They stood up and left the study together, heading to the bedroom, maybe...to talk about random topics as they drift off to slumber, or maybe they will share a smile and a goodnight for a first time.

Goodnight


End file.
